The disclosure relates to damage resistant glasses. More particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant glasses that are capable of being formed into sheets via a float process. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant, boron-containing glasses that have optionally been strengthened by ion exchange.